


быть одержимым тобой - нормально

by williamcrocers



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamcrocers/pseuds/williamcrocers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>`быть одержимым кем-то — нормально?`<br/><b>` что, хочешь проверить?`</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	быть одержимым тобой - нормально

**Author's Note:**

> мой любимый грязный пейринг.  
> мои любимые мужчины.
> 
> надеюсь, вы оставите пару слов после прочтения хх

— быть одержимым кем-то — нормально?  
— что, хочешь проверить? 

с этих слов и начались их ёбнутые отношения. 

~

впервые они увидели друг друга в метро: брендон следил за ним — этот мужчина был чертовски привлекательным. он пялился на его член, который был скрыт от глаз других брючной тканью. кажется, мужчина ехал с работы или... возможно, он ехал на неё — в фантазиях брендона этот мужчина ехал трахать какого-нибудь молоденького сладенького мальчика, а под утро он возвращался к своей ненаглядной женушке и делал ей куни, заставляя кончить её через пару минут. 

когда незнакомец увидел на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, он поднялся с места, схватившись за поручень. 

брендон сделал то же самое, прижимаясь к мужчине сзади, и он бы его оттолкнул, если бы ему это не нравилось, но...

— я не до такой степени ужратый, чтобы трахаться в вагоне, — говорил незнакомец, крепче сжимая руку на железном и охлаждающем кожу поручне. 

— никто и не предлагал тебе трахаться, — шептал брендон, и пусть там и были люди, но атмосфера и сама обстановка были слишком интимными для них. 

— скажи это своему стоящему члену. 

— куда ты едешь? — брендон касался губами мочки уха. 

— трахаться. но не с тобой, — ответил мужчина и вышел на следующей станции. 

у брендона стояло до самого дома. 

~

во второй раз брендон встречает незнакомца из метро в гей-клубе; салливан устал от женщин, от игрушек в заднице — ему нужен был колоритный мужчина с толстым членом, но, когда мексиканец собрался завести его в свободную комнатку, салливана кто-то схватил за руку и потащил в сторону, где ещё было не занято. 

это был он: рыжая борода, яркие голубые глаза, правда, сейчас их цвет был скрыт из-за черных расширившихся зрачков и тусклого красного цвета в комнате. 

— отсоси мне, — проговорил незнакомец, потираясь членом о ногу брендона. 

— я думал, это сделаешь ты, — салливан был спокойным как удав. — думал, ты заставишь меня кончить своим проворливым язычком, — брендон в душе не ебал, какой язык у этого парня и что тот может с ним делать, но ужасно хотел узнать. 

— сука, — только и смог выплюнуть из себя мужчина. — пидор, — последовало после расстегнутой салливановской ширинки и заглатывания его же члена по самые гланды. 

не было ни поцелуев в губы, ни нежных телячьих нежностей. был лишь рот брюса, в который брендон его выебал. 

ох, брюс робертсон — так его звали, сказал салливану, что полицейский, и если ему будет надо, то он достанет его из-под земли. 

брендон хотел, чтобы его достали, а потом выебали чем-то металлическим. 

~ 

в третий раз это был звонок на домашний, но салливан не брал трубку, он никогда её не берет. сестра звонила ему неделю, и н и ч е г о. брендон — игнорщик, который заводится от девушки, мастурбирующей по вебкамере. 

— так тебе нравится, брендон? — говорила она, погружая в себя сразу три пальца. 

салливан трогал себя через темно-синюю ткань боксеров, чувствуя влажное пятнышко от спермы. 

когда сработал автоответчик, брендон услышал знакомый голос. 

— извращенец, я знаю, что ты дома, возьми грёбаную трубку, — вау, это был брюс. тот самый брюс-метро-гей-клуб. 

салливан ничего не сказал девушке, просто молча закрыл крышку ноута и подошел к телефону, говоря лишь:

— салливан слушает. 

— фу, чувак, это было не слишком возбуждающе, — протянул брюс. 

— я думал, это очень гейско для тебя, — сказал брендон. — откуда у тебя мой номер? 

— знаешь, ебись конем, я полицейский, и я это говорил, — зло ответил робертсон, а позже смягчился, спрашивая: — что на тебе, салливан? что на тебе надето? 

— а, что надето на тебе? — брендон хотел играть, и это было веселее, чем мастурбирующая себе девушка. 

— женские кружевные трусики и чулки, — ответил полицейский брюс робертсон, и салливан забыл, как дышать. он хотел сказать, что тот — больной, но кто из них — не больной. брендон вообще кайфует от металлических анальных шариков в заднице, что уж. 

— на мне боксеры, обтягивающие колом стоящий член. 

— он встал из-за меня? 

— нет. 

— ты ранишь мои чувства, салливан. 

— но я не против трахнуть тебя по телефону, — сообщил брендон. 

— что бы ты сделал со мной? 

— я бы вылизал тебя через ткань кружева, языком чувствуя, какой ты твердый, а потом, параллельно этому, отодвинул бы кружевную ткань и вошел в тебя пальцем, перепачканном в сперме. 

— хочешь, чтобы я трахнул себя, салливан? — спросил робертсон, делая голос как в порно: низким и возбуждающим. 

— да, — в голове становится мутно, это с брендоном впервые, и, нет, не секс по телефону, а такой человек с ним впервые. 

вы просто похожи, брендон, — говорило подсознание. 

 

всё, что слышал салливан дальше — это сильные стоны, шлепки и, боже, эти стоны сносили крышу, заставляя яростнее двигать вверх-вниз по всему стволу. 

«ебись конем сам, брюс робертсон», — подумал брендон и кончил. 

~

не было больше никаких разов. ни четвертого, ни пятого, ни шестого. 

они больше не пересекались, и салливан скучал.

на его жестком диске нашли гигабайты порно, на что он очень сильно удивился. 

— двойное проникновение, анал, — продолжал перечислять босс, из-за чего брендон подумал, что тот сам его скорее всего смотрел. — это нужно быть полным извращенцем, чтобы тащиться от такого. 

— ага, — ответил салливан и вернулся за родной компьютер. 

в дорогой папке больше не было ничего. 

вычистили всё к херам. 

брендон всё ещё скучал, поэтому пошел дрочить в уборную, проецируя в своей голове стоны брюса робертсона. ебучего полицейского с шотландским, мать его в ёб, акцентом. 

~

это было чертовски поздно или чертовски рано. но в полпятого утра салливан получил смс со словами: 

_«быть одержимым кем-то — нормально?»_

**«что, хочешь проверить?»,** — ответил брендон. 

_«я скучаю»_

**'я тоже'** застряло где-то под сердцем и пальцами, не решающимися набрать это. 

**«где ты, брюс?»**

_«дома, лежу голый на кафельной плитке»_

**«брюс, что случилось?»,** — брендон паниковал, он, блять, паниковал и переживал за этого мужчину с глазами, в которых плескался океан. да и он сам нырнул в них с головой. 

**«брюс...»**

_«моя жена ушла от меня, а я под коксом. кажется, я схожу с ума, салливан»_

**«я тоже по тебе скучаю»,** — решил написать брендон.

 _«встретимся?»_

**«время и место, брюс»**

_«бруклинский мост, салливан, завтра в девять»_

**«встань с кафеля, брюс»**

_«ебись конем, салливан»_

брендон улыбнулся, как не улыбался уже давно. его улыбка напоминала больше акулий оскал, но он всё равно оставался солнышком. 

солнышком, который выебал в своем доме почти всех. 

завтра будет ещё один раз — четвертый. 

официально четвертый. 

~ 

брендон пришел ни минутой раньше, ни минутой позже, а ровно в девять. салливан любил точность, но не любил порядок; брендон вычистил на днях всё порно из шкафчиков и тумбочек, оставив лишь вибратор. ну, он дорогой, и на него была какая-то акция, и ему в подарок прислали коробку презервативов. хорошая и очень выгодная вещь. 

в общем, брюс появился через полчаса в женской одежде: блондинистый парик, классического стиля платье, каблуки, и, ох, чёрт побери, какого хуя? 

— брюс? — спросил брендон у робертсона, разодевшегося как транс. 

— брюс — мой муж, а я кэрол, — ответил мужчина, теребя свою маленькую женскую сумочку в руках. 

ну, и... в голове салливана полный пиздец и конфетти, которое взорвалось в мозгу. да ебать, почему ему так везет на шизиков? 

— брюс говорил, ты ушла от него, — осторожно начал салливан. 

— ох, у нас были некоторые разногласия, но он просил меня сходить погулять с тобой, поэтому я здесь, — ответил брюс, взяв брендона под руку. 

что ж, это было странно. когда они шли по улице, то вслед слышали лишь «пидоры» и грязные слова адресованные одному брюсу о том, сколько стоит залезть к нему под юбку и глотает ли он. 

за последнее брендон разъебал парочке истинных пидорасов ебло. 

~

— кэрол ушла пять лет назад. 

— я знаю, — сказал салливан, проводя ладонью по голой бледной груди робертсона. 

— я стал одержим тобой. 

— и как тебе?

— приятно. чувствую себя менее одиноким, салливан. 

— ты самый ебанутый мужчина во всей моей жизни, который якорем упал на моё дно.

— ебись конем, салливан.

после этого брюса оттрахали, брендон отсосал брюсу, а потом робертсон хорошенько оттрахал брендона, засунув в его задницу его любимые металлические анальные шарики.

быть одержимым кем-то — вроде бы даже охуенно. 

по четвергам приходит кэрол, и брендон пьет с ней чёрный чай, слушая то, что брюсу нравится в постели, какие позы и так далее. 

брендон не говорит брюсу о кэрол, а брюс начинает её забывать. но только не мозгом, а сердцем. 

брюс робертсон — самый ебанутый мужчина в жизни брендона салливана, и это здорово.


End file.
